


I want this

by Vheldhon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Short drabble to one of my Mass Effect Andromeda Ships :)Why isn't there more about these two?! Q_Q





	

Scott sat down beside Saras bed, his head covered in his palms and his eyes closed. After he talked to her through SAM, he missed her even more. The young Pathfinder wasn't sure how to handle all his emotions. Fear, anger, sadness an also his own insecurity about himself. Was he strong enough for this? Not at the moment. Scott let out a huge sigh and straightened his back, rubbing his face.  
"I promise Sara, when you woke up, there will be a golden world for you."  
He reached for her hand and squeezed it, then stood up and turned around. Shocked, he dilated his eyes and pressed a hand onto his chest.  
"Oh, I am sorry Scott. I wouldn't..."  
"Everything's okay, Harry. I'm just tired."  
Scott showed a little smirk while he crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact to the older man. Harry chuckled softly and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, leaning towards him.  
"I'm here for you, okay?"  
He reckoned with a bad joke or an sarcastic answer - the younger Ryder used to act like this when he had troubles - but nothing like this happened. Instead of talking, the forced Pathfinder just turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around the medics chest.

Harry was surprised but also appreciative and stroked over Scott's back with one hand. His other hand was placed on the occipital of the younger man, softly letting his fingers run through Ryder's hair. He knew that his old friends son was near to tears, he could feel it through the other ones body language and also his breath - it was a little bit shaky.  
"You can sleep here tonight Scott. A rest near your loved ones will take a bunch of your stress. Also you should take a hot shower."  
The younger one didn't reply. He just stood there, snuggling his face in the Medics chest.  
"You're always a part of them, did you know?"  
Scotts voice was hoarse, but he sounded certain and Harry had to let out a sigh. He knew. He always knew... And he had to promise Alec that he wouldn't hit on Scott. Now it was very difficult and at least, the older man indulged. Harry placed a soft kiss on Scott's forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"I know, Scott. You, too."  
At first, the human Pathfinder just let out a pleased sigh, but then realised what Harry did and said. Slowly he raised his head and also one of his eyebrows. Before he could say or ask something, the older man went forward and placed a kiss on Scotts lips.  
"I am sorry, Scott", Harry whispered, his lips near to Scotts.  
"Don't apologize, old man... I want this." The younger Ryder wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and snuggled his face into his chest, a small smile on his lips. The medic stayed silent, but couldn't stop a big grin that started to show on his lips.  
"Me, too, Scott. Me, too."


End file.
